mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freundschaft bleibt
The Last Problem ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie sowie die zweihundertzweiundzwanzigste und Finale der Serie. Jahre in der Zukunft. Während Prinzessin Twilight das Freundschaftsproblem ihrer Schülerin löst, blickt sie zurück auf die Zeit mit ihren Freunden. Inhalt Das Equestria von Morgen Viele friedliche Jahre sind seit der Krönung Prinzessin Twilights vergangen. Canterlot ist seither sehr gewachsen und neben Ponys leben jetzt auch Drachen, Greife Hippogreife, Kirins, Wechselponys und Yaks friedlich hier. Spike, der sich prächtig entwickelt hat, kehrt von seiner Botschaftermission, Frieden zwischen den Abyssinians und den Diamantenhunden zu stiften zurück. Twilight, die inzwischen so groß wie Celestia geworden ist, hat ihn für einen dringenden Notfall zurück gebeten. Seit sie Celestias Schule übernommen hat lag ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf Magie, aber sie glaubt nun das ihre beste Schülerin die wichtigste Lektion nicht verstanden hat. Es ist gut das nun ihr königlicher Berater und Freundschaftsbotschafter an ihrer Seite ist. Da meldet Gallus, der Captain der königlichen Garde geworden ist , das Twilights Schülerin da ist. Wozu Freundschaften? Luster Dawn tritt nervös vor Twilight. Sie erzählt ihr jede Minute an der Schule der Magie zu lieben, aber sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob es der richtige Ort für sie ist, es ist nicht die Arbeit, sie könnte Wochen in der Bibliohthek zubringen, allerdings wird ihr zu viel wert auf Freundschaften gelegt. Luster möchte keine Freunde finden. Sie hat vor selbständig lernen zu können und eines Tages möchte sie so viel erreichen wie Twilight. Spike merkt an dass das ohne Freunde ziemliche schwierig wird. Da ist sich Luster nicht ganz so sicher, sie betrachtet Freundschaften als Ablenkung und damit als reinste Zeitverschwendung. Spike kann nicht fassen was sie sagt. Luster weiß ja das Twilight und ihre Freunde viel erreicht haben, aber das war vor so langer Zeit und so weit sie das sieht regiert Twilight jetzt auch ganz alleine. Spike macht darauf aufmerksam das er der königliche Berater da ist. Worauf Luster hinaus will ist das wen Freundschaften abklingen, warum sollte man sie dann schließen? Twilight gibt ihr recht, worauf Spike aus allen Wolken fällt. Twilight erklärt das Freundschaften Arbeit machen und es keine Garantie gibt das sie halten. Sie können kompliziert sein oder auch Chaotisch und sind oft anders als geplant. Es ist oft schwer mit Freundschaften umzugehen. Twilight weiß noch wie sie erkannte das Freundschaften vielleicht nicht ewig halten. Umzugvorbereitugen Im Zuge der bevorstehenden Krönung bereiten sich Twilight und Spike auf den Umzug zurück nach Canterlot vor. Twilight kontrolliert zum dritten mal alle Zimmer ob sie auch nichts vergessen haben und findet noch ein Power-Ponys Comic. Allerdings hat Spike die schon gelesen und es muss nicht mit nach Canterlot. Er weiß auch gar nicht ob er sie überhaupt noch sammelt, vieles ändert sich und er wird auch älter. Dem entgegnet Twilight das nur weil sich dinge verändern das nicht heißt das das was man liebt nicht zurücklassen muss. Spike wird klar das Twilight keine Angst hat Equestria zu regieren. Twilight erklärt das sie dafür nur Zeit gebraucht hat und sie war in ihrem Leben noch nie so gut vorbereitet. Doch nur weil sie bereit für den Thron in Canterlot ist, heißt das nicht das sie Ponyville verlassen will. Als sie gekämpft haben um Equestria vor Tirek, Chrysalis und Cozy Glow zu retten hatte sie keine Zeit daran zu denken, Aber jetzt geht alles so schnell. Die Krönung, der Umzug, sie verlassen ihre Freunde. Spike dachte sie regieren Equestria gemeinsam. Aber für Twilight ist das nicht das selbe, ihre Freunde haben hier all ihr Leben. Sie zwei ziehen weg und Twilight hat das Gefühl sie zurück zu lassen. Was wen sie sich alle auseinander Leben? So hat Spike das noch gar nicht betrachtet, er schlägt Twilight vor mal mit ihnen zu reden, er wettet das sie genauso empfinden. Twilight gibt Spike recht, manchmal hilft es mit einem guten Freund zu reden. Gespräch mit Applejack und Pinkie Pie Auf Sweet Apple Acres bereiten Big McIntosh und Applejack eine Ladung Apfelleckereien für die Krönungsfeier vor. Sie erzählt Twilight das sie sich keine Sorgen macht ob sich was verändert wen ihre Freundin in Canterlot ist. Veränderungen sind natürlich wie die Jahreszeiten. So ist eben das Leben auf der Farm. Jetzt muss Applejack wieder an die Arbeit da nun viele Leute von Außerhalb Equestrias kommen habe sie hier viel zu tun. Twilight und Spike suchen Pinkie Pie auf, die macht sich auch keine Sorgen, lediglich wegen der Krönung für die sie die Party plant und sie glaubt nicht das Gummy das Feuerwerk organisiert hat. Wegen der Zeit nach der Krönung sieht Pinkie die einzige Veränderung darin das sie jetzt die Verantwortung für alle Canterlot Galas hat und deswegen öfter dort hin muss, aber das macht ihr nichts. Was nicht ganz das war was Twilight hören wollte. Gespräch mit Fluttersyh, Rainbow Dash und Rarity In der Sweet Feather Zufluchtsstätte machen Twilight und Fluttershy eine Probelauf für die Krönung. Dabei sollen Schmetterlinge, Kolibries und Tauben für eine speziellen Effekt sorgen während zwei Schwäne Twilight die Krone aufsetzen, hier eine Attrappe aus zweigen. Die Probe läuft reibungslos. Fluttershy schickt die Tauben und Schwäne schon mal nach Canterlot voraus und versichert ihnen viele Snacks mitzubringen. Da die Strecke so weit ist fahren alle anderen mit ihr im Zug. Fluttershy ist froh das sie noch mal proben konnten, alle sind so aufgeregt wegen der Krönung. Aber sie wettet das kein Pony so aufgeregt ist wie Twilight. Den sie zieht nach Canterlot und wird gekrönt, sie kann daran einfach überhaupt nichts schlechtes finden. Twilight und Spike versuchen es bei Rainbow Dash an der Wonderbolt-Akademie, doch sie hat leider keine Zeit. Für die Krönung wollen die Wonderbolts etwas besonderes zeigen das sich Rainbow ausgedacht hat doch es einzustudieren fordert von ihnen alles. Rainbow ist sich aber sicher das sie es hinkriegen werden. Man geht zu Rarity der Veränderungen auch nichts aus machen, da sie in der Mode immer wichtig sind. Sie denkt schon daran Boutiquen für Nicht-Ponys zu eröffnen. Alles muss sich entwickeln, sonst wird es öde. Zum Beispiel wurde Rarity aus dem Nichts inspiriert das Design für Twilights Robe zu ändern und präsentiert ein Terrarium mit Sternenspinnen. Deren Netze leuchten nach dem Spinnen kurz auf. Viel zeit ist nicht ein Netz zu weben, aber der Effekt ist sicher umwerfend. Veränderungen sind also fabelhaft wen man sie annimmt. Niedergeschlagen geht Twilight. Der schwere Abschied Spike findet Twilight in der ausgeräumten Schlossbibliothek Trübsal blasen. Er erzählt ihr das er und Starlight, die gleich da sein muss, ihr vor der abreise noch was geben wollen und hat sich entschieden seine Comics doch mitzunehmen, er kann die Power Ponys nicht zurücklassen. Twilight meint das es den Power Ponys egal ist, so wie all ihren Freunden. Die stehen plötzlich in der Tür, sie wollten sich noch verabschieden, den es gibt noch viel zu tun. Sie werden nämlich nicht im Zug mitfahren. Applejack reist mit Big Mac um die Liste zu besprechen sie wissen sonst nicht wer welche Lieferung kriegt. Rainbow muss zu den Wonderbolts um die Show noch ein letztes mal durch zu gehen. Pinkie geht mit Gummy, er meint zu wissen wan das Feuerwerk los geht, aber ob ihm das irgend ein Pony abnimmt? Fluttershy muss noch das Futter der Schwäne und Tauben abholen, wen sie sie nicht fütter sind sie zu erschöpft für einen Auftritt. Dazu meit Twilight das wen sie ja auch in Canterlot alleine lebt dann kann sie ja auch alleine mit dem Zug dahin fahren. Rarity entgegnet das sie nicht alleine Fährt. Im Zug wird sie genug Zeit haben das Sternenspinnennetz zu weben, aber sie müssen jetzt los. Sie haben keine Zeit zu trödel den sonst wird die Krönung nicht perfekt. Das ist genau Twilights Problem. Unter Tränen erklärt sie ihren Freunden das sie alle so wahnsinnig besorgt um die Krönung sind das ihnen ganz egal ist das Twilight Ponyville verlässt. Was ihre Freunde schockiert. Das große Weinen :Luster Dawn sieht sich bestätige. Twilight ist weggezogen, ihren Freunden war es Egal fertig. Aber so war es nicht. Twilights Freunde versichern ihr das es ihnen nicht egal ist. Sie haben sich nur so auf die Krönung konzentriert damit sie nicht daran denken mussten wie traurig sie sind das Twilight geht. Twilight erzählt ihnen das bevor sie nach Ponyville kam gar nicht wusste was Freundschaft ist, sie alle haben ihr so viel beigebracht, Twilight will nicht glauben das es vorbei ist. Sie fängt an zu weinen, sofort versuchen ihre Freunde sie zu trösten. Twilight erzählt weiter das wen sie an die Zukunft denkt, denkt sie nur daran das sie nicht mehr zusammen sind. Sie zieht so weit weg von ihnen und das macht ihr Angst. Den Freunden geht es genau so, vor allem der Gedanke das sie vielleicht keine Freunde bleiben. Großes Weinen. Da fällt Twilight etwas auf, es klingt seltsam aber zu wissen das ihre Freunde auch Angst haben lässt sie weniger ängstlich sein. Nach Canterlot Das findet Spike schön aber jetzt sollten sie Angst haben den Zug nach Canterlot zu verpassen. Die Freunde stürmen los und müssen Starlight, die sich verspätet hat, stehen lassen. Am Bahnhof sehen die Freunde das der Zug schon abgefahren ist. Doch zum Glück ist er noch in Reichweite und Twilight kann sie alle in den Waggon teleportieren. Womit fast alles gut ist. Rarity hatte genau geplant wie viel Zeit sie für das weben des Sternenspinnennetzes braucht und nun ist sie spät dran. Applejack hofft das Big Mac alleine herausbekommt wer welche Lieferung kriegt. Zur selben zeit Liefert Big Mac in Canterlot eine Kiste Apfelschorle und eine Kiste Apfelmus aus. Leider sind die Stempel auf den Kisten verwischt so das Mac hofft das es richtig ist, aber prüft es nicht nach. Fluttershy muss noch Snacks für die Schwäne und Tauben organisieren und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Speisewagen. Rainbow muss zu den Wonderbolts und verlässt den Zug, Etwas später erreicht Rainbow die Wonderbolt akademie nur um zu erfahren dass die Wonderbolts dachten sie treffen sich vor Canterlot und schon ausgeflogen sind. Im Zug macht sich Pinkie sorgen ob sie Gummy ums Feuerwerk kümmert, sie meint zu Twilight das sicher alles bestens ist. Die erwidert das es schlimmer sein könnte. Da muss der Zug wegen Schafen auf den Gleisen anhalten. Vor der Krönung Es ist schon Abend als die Mane 6 endlich Canterlot erreichen. Die etwas derangierte Twilight geht sofort zu Celestia und Luna. Die meinen das sie sich ruhig eine Moment nehmen sollte obwohl es schön wäre wen sie anfangen könnten. Dazu erhebt Rarity Einspruch, Twilight ist ohne ihre Krönugsrobe nicht bereit. Die Zeit haben sie noch währen Celestia und Luna schon mal vorgehen. Twilight Sparkle, Herrscherin Equestrias Die Prinzessinnen treten auf den Balkon und Celestia hält eine Ansprache an die Bürger Equestrias und darüber hinaus. Sie und ihre Schwester haben diese Land eine ganze Weile regiert, aber sie wissen auch das es irgendwann eine Veränderung geben muss und wen diese auch manchmal etwas beunruhigend sein kann ist sie so natürlich wie der Sonnen- und der Mondaufgang. Beides geben die Schwestern nun vertrauensvoll in die Hufe des Ponys das ihre Nachfolgerin ist. Inzwischen hat Rarity Twilight hergerichtet und legt ihr noch einen Schärpe aus dem leuchtende Sternenspinnennetz an. Ohne weiter lange Reden präsentiert Celestia die neue Herrscherin von Equestria: Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle. Die beim gang auf den Balkon über ihre Robe stolpert, zum Glück passiert ihr nichts. Celestia und Luna nehmen ihre Kronen ab und vereinigen zur neuen Krone Twilights. Die beste, schlimmste Krönung Da entdeckt Luna das sich die Sternenspinnen auf Twilight befinden, die versehentlich mit der Schärpe mitgerissen wurden. In dem Moment kommen schon die Schmetterlinge und Kolibris angeflogen die sich mit den Spinnen zoffen. Unterdessen muss Fluttershy den Tauben und Schwänen gestehen das sie als einziges Futter lediglich Karotte auftreiben konnte, wovon sie nicht begeistert sind. Zur selben Zeit beobachtet Spitfire von einem Hügel aus die Zeremonie, Da Twilight gleich gekrönt wird entscheidet sie ohne Rainbow zu fliegen und gibt den Wonderbolts das Startzeichen. Kaum sind sie weg taucht Rainbow am Startpunkt auf und versucht noch die anderen einzuholen. Inzwischen konnte Fluttershy die Tauben und Schwäne überreden trotz Futtermangels ihre Rolle zu spielen. Da treffen die Wonderbolts ein und Gummy zündet das Feuerwerk. Welches Fast die Wonderbolts abschießt. Misty Fly muss sich so dicht über den Balkon flüchten das sie den Schwäne die Krone aus den Schnäbeln schlägt. In einem gewagten Sprung rettet Twilight die Krone und fliegt zurück zum Balkon. Nun will man auf Twilight anstoßen, doch statt Schorle schenken die Kellner Apfelmus aus, wofür Mac sich in Grund und Boden schämt. Der Rat der Freundschaft Luster Dawn meint es jetzt verstanden zu haben, Twilights Krönung war so ein Chaos das sie und ihre Freunde sich nie davon erholt haben und deshalb nicht mehr befreundet sind. Spike gibt ihr so halb recht. Nun vermutet Luster das die Krönung doch kein Desaster war und die Freundschaft einfach mit der Zeit verblasst ist. Das würde Twilight nicht sagen. Da trifft Pinkie ein, die sich verspätet hat weil es knifflig ist einen Babysitter mit Humor für ihr Sohn Li'l Cheese zu finden. Rarity kommt geradewegs aus Yakyakistan, Rainbow meint zu Applejack das sie mal pünktlich wären wen sie ihr auch ein paar Aufgaben überlassen würde statt andauernd alles alleine zu machen, dazu entgegnet Applejack das sie es würde wen Rainbow es richtig machen täte. Zuletzt springt Fluttershy aus Discords Dimension und entschuldigt ihn, er muss zu einer Goblins und Gefangenen Convention. Luster ist verwirrt, sie dachte weil sie alle nicht mehr ständig zusammen sind wären sie keine Freunde mehr, da könne sie nur lachen. Darum geht es in Twilights Geschichte nicht. Natürlich war ihre Krönung ein totales Desaster. Der erste Erlass Die Krönungsfeierlichkeiten sind zu Ende und Twilight kann endlich zu ihren Freunden. Über das Geschehene können sie alle nur lachen. Da kommen Spike und Starlight dazu, sie weiß das Twilight ihre Krönung ganz anders geplant hatte, aber es ist schön sie alle lachen zu sehen. Die zwei haben ein Geschenk für Twilight, eigentlich wollten sie es ihr schon in Ponyville geben, doch da war es etwas hektisch. Starlight erklärt da Twilight fortzieht dachten sie es könnte ihr helfen wen sie sie oder Ponyville vermisst. Twilight macht das Geschenk auf, es ist ein Album mit sich bewegenden Bildern an Erinnerungen. Alle ihre Freunde haben etwas dazu beigesteuert, Egal wie sehr sich alles ändert das erinnert Twilight immer an die alten Zeiten. Sie dankt ihnen aber möchte nicht nur zurückblicken. Natürlich war die Krönung nicht perfekt, aber das ist nicht Schlimm. Ihre Freundschaft ist das was zählt und die müssen sie pflegen. Dazu fragt Rarity wie das Klappen soll wen sie an verschiedenen Orten wohnen. Twilight hat schon eine Idee, sie treffen sich einmal im Mond, ihr erster Erlass als Regentin von Equestria ist es einen Rad der Freundschaft zu gründen. Für Celestia und Luna klingt es nach einem Wundervollen Erlass. Sie haben immer gewusst das Twilight trotz aller Widrigkeiten einen Weg finden wird mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Sie wissen das Equestria in den perfekten Hufen ist solange die Mane 6 auf das Land acht geben, trotzdem werden sie immer da sein wen Twilight sie braucht. Jetzt wollen sie gehen und hoffen das sie sie mal besuchen kommt in Silver Shoals, aber jetzt wird es Zeit für Twilight das Land allein zu regieren, die Freunde sind mehr als fähig dazu. Twilight dankt ihnen für alles. Große Umarmung. Freundschaften müssen nicht verblassen Luster fast nochmal zusammen das die Freunde sich nicht auseinandergelebt haben, obwohl sich alles verändert hat und Twilight weggezogen ist. Die Mane 6 sind nun der Rat der Freundschaft und sind aus diesem Grund alle hier. Die Freunde erklären das sie sich einmal im Mond zur selben Zeit treffen, auf diese weise können sie zusammen regieren. So konnten sie sich all die Jahre mit jeder Schwierigkeit in Equestria auseinander setzen. Aber vor allem bleiben sie so in Kontakt, egal wie Beschäftigt sie sind. Teilight stellt klar das Freundschaften manchmal schwierig sind und man muss daran Arbeiten, aber ohne Freunde kann es noch viel schwieriger sein. Luster hätte nie gedacht das man an Freundschaften arbeiten muss und Arbeit macht ihr nichts aus. Und wen Freundschaft nicht verblasst sind Freundschaften wohl doch keine Zeitverschwendung wie sie dachte. Aber sie hat sich so aufs lernen konzentriert das sie nun nicht weiß wo sie anfangen soll. Das geht schon klar, Twilight weiß genau wo sie sie hinschicken muss. Der Zauber der Freundschaft gilt Kurzum teleportiert Twilight sie alle nach, Ponyville. Wo sie Luster zeigen was den Zauber der Freundschaft aus macht. Sie Besuchen das Nascheckchen mit den inzwischen erwachsenen Pound und Pumpkin Cake. Dort treffen sie auch auf Pinkies Gatten Cheese Sandwich der auf dem in den Jahren riesengroß gewordenen Gummy reitet. Man sieht sich eine Flug Show der nun von Rainbow Dash geführten Wonderbolts an und unternimmt einen Abstecher in die Schule der Freundschaft. Wo heute der Schönheitsfleckenklub alle möglichen Schüler unterrichten und sie Silverstream, Ocellus und Smolder treffen. Applejack geht mit Luster nach Sweete Apple Acres wo Big Mac und Sugar Belle ihren Sohn großziehen. Rarity zeigt Luster die Carousel Boutique wo sie auf Sandbar und ihre Angestellte Yona treffen. Fluttershy zeigt Luster die Sweet Feather Zufluchtsstätte und stellt sie Angels großer Familie vor. Inzwischen ist es Abend geworden, Luster Dawn verabschiedet sich von den Mane 6 um was mit ihren neuen Freunden zu unternehmen. Und damit schließt sich das große Buch mit dem vor so langer Zeit alles begann. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:26: Das Cover des Comics ist eine Parodie auf Action Comics Nr. 1, dem Debüt des DC Helden Superman. *Z. 16:24: Starlight und Spike schenken Twilight ein Erinnerungsalbum mit sich bewegenden Bilden. Genau so ein Geschenk machen Hagrid Harry Potter am ende von Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. Verweise Navboxen en:The Last Problem Kategorie:Neunte Staffel